


KakaGai Day Animation

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Grandparents & Grandchildren, KakaGai Day, Laughter, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: An animation I made for kakagai day! Featuring grandpa Kakashi and Gai!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Metal Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Metal Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	KakaGai Day Animation

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put it all together with my other animation, but this one is the only thing I made for today that's not at all about the theme of "wedding," so I figured I'd keep it separate. This one is "kakagai day" and the other one is for "kakagai wedding day" I guess?

> “Metal likes your spiky hair too, Kakashi!”

> “Maa... He’s not half as gentle as you are, though.”


End file.
